Changing bodies
by Gleeknationn
Summary: Rachel goes through her first transformation. It's painful and scary and the worlds most unexpected person is there to talk her through it?... "Brittany, why are you a dog?" "You're a dog too... And technically we're werewolves."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I feel there totally isn't enough BrittBerry fics (or maybe I can't find them?) but honestly I think they'd be a perfect pairing. I will still be working on 'I will always want you' at the same time... Please review etc... **

**I own glee, everything about it belongs to me... And then I woke up :(**

She had to get out of school. Now. She was shaking and convulsing and this warm, painful feeling, ripping throughout her entire body. What was happening?

She could hear those Neanderthal's behind her. Still taunting her, making jokes about her fathers. Normally she just let it slide but not today. She had no reason why it made her so angry today.

Running as fast as she could, she took off outside, she didn't notice Brittany running behind her.

"Rachel run into the woods hurry!" Brittany shouted after her.

Not knowing why, she felt the need to obey Brittany, so took off for the woods which was a short 2 minute sprint from the school. As she got into the woods, her body exploded. Her back was twitching forward and her fingernails were getting really long, she was in absolute pain.

She was now on all fours on the ground, her hands getting bigger, furrier. Her hair was getting darker, and thicker. The pain was getting excruciating, it got worse and worse. Rachel thought she was going to pass out... Then it stopped. She felt fine. Her vision was very clear, and her sense of smell was stronger. She could smell a rabbit nearby and suddenly her mouth watered. She heard some pawprints coming up behind her, she recognised the smell. It was Brittany.

"What's happened to me? What is this? And why and you a large dog?"

"You're a large dog too Rach! And technically, we're called werewolves."

"What?!" Rachel really looked at Brittany. She was a beautiful grey wolf, with piercing blue eyes.

"It only hurts the first time. I promise. After today, everytime you change, it'll be pain free and super quick." She didn't know why, but Rachel felt the need to trust Brittany.

"You'll soon get new uses for your wolf. Like the sense of smell, and the super clear vision? Those stay all the time, human and wolf form. It comes in handy sometimes. Your wolf has super speed too. Like really quickly. Your human can also run faster now. But not as fast as the wolf obviously."

Rachel could smell the rabbit again. Her long nose scraped along the ground, following the smell. She saw the rabbit and knelt down to the ground, she waited until the rabbit stopped moving then pounced. She killed the rabbit and got blood all over her black fur. The rabbit tasted like the best thing she's ever eaten.

"Yeeeeeah another thing. That vegan thing you've got going on? Say buh-bye to that doll. You're now a full carnivore canine my friend." Brittany caught another rabbit, kills it with no qualms.

"Why are you so clean? Why am I covered in blood?"

"You'll get better at hunting. Don't worry. Anyway we should probably start getting back."

"Uh, Brittany... How am I suppose to change back?"

Brittany laughed "oh yeah, I should probably tell ya how to do that too. It's quite easy, just picture yourself in your mind, your human form obviously." In about 5 seconds later, Brittany had changed back into her blonde, beautiful self.

Rachel looked at her human hands again. What in earth was she? Why was she a... A werewolf? Why her? Why Brittany also? Did she know anyone else who was supernatural?

"Are you thinking? Your face is doing that fuzzy, cute, thinky face it does." She then tried to copy Rachel's face. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight? My Mom's a werewolf too. She'd totally be willing to answer any questions you have. And we can work on that self control of yours! Angry Rachie is scary."

Rachel felt bad, she hadn't meant to scare Britt.

"Soo, are you coming to mine?"

"Sure."

"Go home and change. You can't come back into school Rach. It looks like you've just murdered someone, I mean don't get me wrong, you smell delicious, and I totally wanna lick all that lovely rabbit gristle off of you, but other people might find that weird and not understand."

Gosh, Rachel thought she rambled, Brittany was even worse. But she was right, her sweater was covered in dirt and her hands and hair were matted with dried in blood. Yep, definitely looks like murder.

"See ya later Britts."

"Bye Rae."

4 hours later...

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Pierce, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel extended her hand to the older woman, but she went straight in for a hug. 'This is where Brittany gets it from' though Rachel.

"Call me Lesley dear, Brittany told us about your transformation today. I know your probably scared and confused but feel free to ask me any questions you like."

"But not right now Mom. I'm gonna give Rachie a tour of the house."

"Oh of course! The grand old tour! It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel..." Brittany's dad was very like Brittany. She inherited his sky blue eyes and his pointed cheekbones. He was also a very beautiful man Rachel thought.

"You too, Mr Pierce."

"Don't be so formal, call me Steve."

"Enough talking! Follow me Rachie!" She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "That's the bathroom, it's y'know... A bathroom but whatever... That's my parents room, but I don't go in there much." Brittany carried on down a long corridor, dragging Rachel behind her "that's my brother Luke's room..." Luke's room was dark red, with a giant LED tv on attached to the wall, there was also a gamers chair, a very expensive looking sound system, and various games consoles. An unmade bed was thrown up against the wall.

"Very boyish." Brittany was nodding her head, already pulling Rachel back out the room, heading towards her own.

"And this is my room... That's the bathroom over there, pass me your bag, I'll sit it on the couch..."

Brittany's room was very pretty. The walls were a cheerful yellow colour, with shelves full of various cheerleading and dancing trophies. There was also a lot of photo frames. The first one she noticed was one of Brittany, her Mom and dad, and her brother, they were in front of the castle at Disneyland, eating ice-creams. Luke had some on his nose and his Mom was cleaning it off, it was a beautiful picture. The next one, was of Brittany, Quinn and Santana, all in their Cheerios uniforms, they were laughing and looked totally carefree and happy, the third one was of the glee club at sectionals last year. Finn was holding the trophy and everyone was gathered round it, smiling, laughing, congratulating each other. Rachel hadn't even noticed the photo being taken, she smiled fondly at the memory.

"Those are beautiful photo's Brittany."

"Yeah, they're all my favourite memories, my Mom does photography in her spare time, she took them all, well except the Disneyland one, that was a timer. Aaaanyway. Do you have any questions? About being uh... Werewolf?"

Brittany flung herself down on her bed, and Rachel sat next to her, she had a tonne of questions, but she didn't want to overwhelm the girl.

"How did I end up like this?"

"Have you ever been bitten? By a dog?"

"Um no, not that I know of, Brittany why are you ask-"

"It's probably hereditary. You were adopted right?"

"Yes."

"So one of your biological parents are a werewolf. I don't think it's Shelby because when I met her, I couldn't smell her as well as I should've. So it must be your bio daddy."

"I see. Will I be able to keep it a secret from my fathers?"

"If that's what you want, yeah. We'll need to work on your self control obviously, it's essential. You can't go ripping people's head off just because they've pissed you off, so you're here all weekend, don't care what you say."

"But I have dance-"

"Cancel them, we're going to be busy all weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So your lovely reviews made me want to get the next chapter up! 2 reviews in 2 days, I'm on a roll:P anyway with the 1 year anniversary of Cory's death approaching at the weekend I understand it's gonna be difficult for our little fandom. I'm unsure if I'll get the next chapter up this week but if I don't then, I'm sending out a huge cyber-hug to you all! **

**Still don't own glee... **

"You're a slut!"

"You're a tranny."

"Brittany none of these are working I'm afraid. Your face is too friendly to be saying those things to me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. She's been trying to make Rachel angry so they could work on her self control. Lesley has been watching from the patio doors.

The Pierce's garden was huge. It was long and wide and had hedges that could have easily been 10ft. There was a large greenhouse that Rachel had discovered belonged to Brittany's mother, since she was a stay at home mom, she needed to keep busy. The greenhouse had large tomato vines and beautiful potted plants. The garden also had a big chunk just full of flowers. It was beautiful and colourful.

"Why don't we take a break for a while huh? You girls must be parched. It's very warm out today." Lesley came out to the garden furniture with some chilled homemade lemonade and poured Brittany and Rachel each a large glass.

"So... Now is your time to ask questions Rachel. Fire away." Lesley said

Rachel was quiet for a moment as she drank her lemonade. She was incredibly grateful for such a cool drink.

"Why do we... werewolves I mean... Why do we exist?"

"That's a great question Rachie! It's an awesome story!" Rachel loved the way Brittany's eyes sparkled when she got excited.

"It started years, and years ago. There was a woman named Elizabeth, and since she was a child she new she was different. But her parents never believed her. The day of her first transformation she was scared, alone and no one believed her. Instead her parents admitted her to a psychiatric hospital. They thought she was mad. Anyway she lived her life in there and when she was 30 she met a man. He was a worker at the hospital and they fell in love and had a child. Elizabeth's child got taken away from her though, at her Fathers request. So one night when she was in her wolf form, she returned to her parents home and bit her father, unknowing what would happen. She was astounded to discover that her father started convulsing, shaking and next he was a werewolf too. Elizabeth vowed to create madness in revenge for taking her baby away, so continued to bite people. And that's how we started... Well that's the first record of werewolves. It may have started long before then."

"So you have to be bitten... Right?"

"Well no. Have you ever been bitten by a dog Rachel?"

"No, Brittany asked me earlier."

"Ok so it must be hereditary, it can pass through generations, that's how Brittany and Luke are werewolves. I didn't bite them. My dad was a werewolf, he was bitten."

"Ahh I understand, so if I bite someone, then they become a werewolf too, and then there children... I see."

"Yeah, it's not so complicated once you figure it out. I mean I understand it and I'm incredibly stupid..."

"You're not stupid Brittany. Not stupid at all." Rachel said, squeezing Brittany's hand.

Lesley smiled. She could see the spark between the two. She was glad Brittany brought this girl home.

"So how often do we change? Full moons?"

Brittany and Lesley both laughed, Rachel just looked on. Confused.

"We change whenever we like Rachie, not just full moons."

"Well, once you can control your wolf."

"Yeah you talk about control, then why did I transform today? Like in school? Talk about inconvenience... And my clothes. Aren't my clothes supposed to like rip off around me? When I changed back my clothes were there."

"You've been watching too much twilight. Twilight a transformation shows it to be explosive and dramatic, however a really transformation is graceful and magical, the magic likes to protect people, it protects your modesty too. That's why your clothes were still there."

"Where do they go?"

"There still there. They're just hidden. Your entire body is still there it's just that your wolf has taken over, as for your transformation today... That happened because the full moon is starting. And there's no reason for why it started today. It's just when your inner wolf is ready to come out, bitten wolves come out a lot quicker than born wolves."

"I transformed first when I was 14. Gosh that was painful, it was during summer vacation though so Mom helped me through it. That's why I tried to help you Rachie, because I know how painful it is." Brittany squeezed Rachel's hand affectionately.

"Thank you Brittany, it meant so much to me that you were there with me. I was really scared and I was in so much pain."

"I promise you it doesn't hurt anymore. Every time now it'll be easy and you won't feel anything." Brittany said, her eyes full of trust and affection.

"So how do I transform now? Like do I have to be angry or what?"

Brittany and Lesley both stood up, and then Brittany pulled Rachel up.

"No ok, just think about what you remember from your transformation today. Think about how your hands got bigger and your hair got longer."

Rachel remembered and before she new it, her hands were getting bigger and hairier, her own hair was getting longer and thicker and before she new it, she was a werewolf again. She remembered Brittany's beautiful grey wolf from earlier, but Lesley was a beautiful golden coloured wolf, with the beautiful green eyes.

"What colour am I?" Rachel realised that they weren't speaking, earlier she thought they were but it was just thoughts. You mind read other wolves and that's how you communicate.

"Rachie you're such a pretty wolf! You're chestnut brown and your eyes are so pretty. They're a lovely hazel colour. Brittany made her way over to Rachel and nuzzled her big nose into The side of Rachel's head.

"You were so right Brittany. It didn't hurt at all this time."

Lesley quietly transformed back to her normal self and went back inside to give the two teenagers some privacy.

"I know I was right! Do you know what the best part about being a wolf is?"

"What?"

Brittany then ran over and pounced on Rachel using two of her big paws to pin Rachel down.

"The best part is playing."

Rachel rolled over and chased Brittany. Crashing into her and they both rolled into the back of the garden. Rachel all of a sudden let out a large bark. Which was then followed by a large howl.

"Rach! You can't do that in the middle of the day!" Brittany tried to stop her but Rachel couldn't. She could hear my Mom laughing from the kitchen, she could also hear her Dad laughing.

When Rachel finally stopped she was really embarrassed. If she could've blushed she would be scarlet by now.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's ok. My parents will blame it on Luke's ridiculously big sound system."

Rachel's senses were perked up when she smelled delicious food her nose followed along the grass until she found herself at the patio doors to enter the Pierce house.

"Oh I better change back."

Seconds later, Rachel was in her human form again. Brittany had also changed back and was jogging along behind her. Brittany grabbed her hand and led her back inside to the awaiting food.

"I hate this. I'm a vegan! Stupid werewolf." Rachel said whilst devouring some BBQ ribs. "Oh my god, these are so good!" Rachel squealed.

"I know my Mom is an awesome cook!" Brittany's stomach suddenly felt full of butterflies. Rachel was looking at her with such passion and even though she was covered in BBQ sauce, she looked completely carefree. Brittany loved that look on her. Rachel started to blush and Brittany realised she'd probably been staring a bit too long.

"Uhh Mom where's Luke?" Brittany said to try and distract her.

Lesley who hadn't missed the interaction between the two girls, answered immediately. Realising her daughter needed a distraction:

"He's staying at Jordan's house tonight, he'll be back tomorrow night, Jordan's Mom is taking them to the Water Park tomorrow."

"Is that the giant water park over in Akron?" Rachel asked nervously, she'd cleaned the sauce off her face and hands.

"Yeah! It's so cool! We should suggest it for the glee club trip this year!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Umm no... I... I couldn't go to a water park." Rachel said, dipping her head.

"Why not?" Brittany said.

"I uh... I can't swim. There was uh... And issue when I was a baby with water, I'm kind of terrified..." Rachel said, sinking even farther in her chair, her face going entirely red.

Brittany understood Rachel didn't want to describe what happened. "I could teach you to swim if you wanted? I'm a really good swimmer and I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Umm, maybe."

"And anyway Rachel. The water park is basically just big slides where you get splashed in the face with water. It doesn't really require any swimming. I mean there are a few big slides that's throw you down into deep water but there are other things." Steve, who's been quiet most of the dinner spoke up. "But anyway, there are more pressing issues. Happy 1st transformation day Rachel!"

Rachel laughed. He was like an older, male version of Brittany. "Thank you Mr... I mean Steve. I'm still very confused but Lesley and Brittany have been helping me."

"Yeah it takes a lot of getting used to... Believe me. The first time Lesley transformed in front of me, I instantly knew not to mess with this girl or she could I dunno... Rip my head off or something." Steve said whilst gazing lovingly at his wife.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"No. I thought it was important to have at least one normal person in the family, couple weeks ago the neighbour asked me where I got such adorable dogs. That was awkward to explain..."

"Honey. Help me clear the table." Lesley said to her husband.

Brittany led Rachel out the garden and they sat down. They at close together and Brittany rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. At first, Rachel thought this was really weird but then remembered that Brittany was a very affectionate person, do she didn't mind.

"I mean what I said you know Rachie. I'll protect you, and I won't let anything happen to you. Be it swimming, werewolf stuff or anything. I'm done with people messing with you Rachel. If I have to get a slushie every day if my life then I won't care, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, you can count on me. Okay?"

"Thanks Britts. You can count on me too, I've got your back." Brittany then wrapped her arms around Rachel and soon they both fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day.

Steve came out an hour later and snapped a picture of the two sleeping girls on his phone. He then went back inside to fetch a thick blanket to wrap around the two sleeping girls. It was very likely they'd be there for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sad. Yesterday was the 1 year anniversary of Cory's death and I was just as sad yesterday as I was last year. Life is so unfair sometimes.**

**The response that I've recieved from this story has been fantastic. One of my readers have asked for a Quinntana side pairing, I was planning on them both being straight but I don't know. What do you all think?**

**This story is set season 3. So Finn is still alive. **

The weekend flew by too quickly for Rachel, the main purpose of the weekend was to help Rachel manage her self control, although they didn't do much of that. Lesley had taken Brittany and Rachel out on Saturday night to a big woods, and Luke tagged along. It gave them a chance to just embrace being werewolves and get a good workout. Being a werewolf came with many perks:

1. The enhanced senses made life so much easier/awkward at the same time. (Rachel was sleeping 2 rooms away from her Father and had soundproofing and she could _still_ hear them having sex.)

2. It also meant that she didn't have to get up as early to run on her elliptical to maintain excellent physical ability, as her werewolf made her much more fit.

3. She suddenly had very toned abs. (Brittany had been very clear to point them out when they had transformed back and Rachel was wearing a sports bra.)

It was now Monday morning though and she was currently getting ready for school. Instead of wearing her usual attire of short skirt, argyle sweater and knee socks she decided to mix it up a bit. She was wearing a plain black skirt with ruffles at the bottom, and wore a pair of thin black tights. On her top she wore a low cut v-neck t-shirt (not showing too much cleavage) and tucked it into her skirt. Over the top of that she wore a long sleeveless, grey cardigan, she also wear a pair of red creepers. Her hair was straight and hung by her side and applied her usual make-up. She looked different. But not too different.

WMHS remained the same as Rachel had left it on Friday. She was early but Rachel was hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain tall blonde before classes started. The few people that were in school already were staring at her. She looked down at her outfit and thought maybe she made a mistake in dressing this way. She didn't notice the three Cheerios coming up behind her.

"Hi Rachie! You look hot!" Brittany said whilst gathering the brunette up in a bear hug.

"Hi Brittany. Uh, thanks. I just thought I'd switch up my outfit today as it's a shame to let perfectly good clothes go to waste." Rachel rambled on. Santana who had been quiet rolled her eyes. Quinn just stared blankly at Rachel.

"I liked your old clothes too but I love these! Don't you think she looks hot guys?" Brittany asked Quinn and Santana. They just states at each other before Quinn finally spoke up.

"Sure it's a nice change from all those unicorn sweaters that you love so much Berry." Quinn said, she didn't really hate Rachel. She just found it awkward to talk to her.

"Q. Her name is Rachel." Brittany said annoyed. She turned her full attention back to Rachel. "Anyway I had such a great time with you over the weekend. I was wondering if you'd do it again with me sometime? Actually I was going to go to the park today to feed the ducks. I'd love it if you came with me!" Brittany had started rambling again. Rachel loved it when this happened. The blonde's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she had so much innocence about her, it was impossible to say no to her.

"I'd love to come to the park with you Brittany."

"Great! It's a date. I'll get you at your car after school."

The bell rung and Rachel didn't want to be late to her first class. "I'll walk you to class Rachie!" Brittany put an arm around Rachel's shoulder leaving Quinn and Santana staring at each other.

"Do you... Think that Brittany has a crush on Berry?" Santana said.

"Of course she does." Said Quinn rolling her eyes. "We both know how much Britt loves small, cute things."

"Did you just call Rachel Freaking Berry cute?" Santana almost spat out.

"Well come on San... In that outfit? She's kinda cute." Quinn said

"Yeah ok whatever. Let's get to class Fabgay." Quinn slapped her teammate gently on the arm.

At the park...

"I'm do glad we're getting to spend this time together Brittany. I don't really get out much."

"You mean you don't hang out with anyone?"

"Uh not really... No one really want to hang out with me. I sometimes spend time with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, and I occasionally hang out with Noah but not often."

Rachel didn't even notice Brittany had grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked between the two but made no attempts to move her hand. She liked the way Brittany was so affectionate.

"Well, from now on you can hang out with us more often. We're going to the carnival this weekend. Please say you'll come with me?!" Brittany pleaded.

"Who's we?"

"Well there's me, you, Finn, Puck, S and Q. It's kinda like a double date plus me. I'll be like... The fifth wheel. Will you come?"

Rachel couldn't say no to the girl. No matter how much it might upset the others, she knew Brittany had the same affect on them.

"Of course I'll come. I'll pick you up and I dunno, maybe we could grab some dinner beforehand? Just as a thank you for the weekend."

"That sounds awesome!" They had arrived at the duck pond and we're throwing bread in for the ducks. Rachel found it adorable how Brittany made sure all the ducks got some bread and didn't leave any out. The look on Brittany's face gave Rachel butterflies and she didn't know what she felt for the blonde, but she did know it was more than friendly feelings.

Brittany also felt the same. Every time she caught a look at Rachel her heart would beat a lot faster. Truthfully, Brittany had always had a crush on the brunette, but she didn't think she was worthy of being her friend but when she found out Rachel was a werewolf she knew this was her chance to prove herself to Rachel. She vowed to help her through it.

"You know Rachie. I'm super glad that you're a werewolf."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because it's gave us a chance to get closer. I mean I've always wanted to be your friend but I just thought you wouldn't want to be my friend..."

Rachel guided Brittany over to one of the park benches and held Brittany's hand.

"Sweetie. I love being your friend, you're such a beautiful person with a wonderful soul. You care about everyone and you're the least selfish person I know. I'd be honoured to be friends with you."

The way Rachel looked at her, made her feel so special. Brittany felt like she was the most important person in the world, before she knew it she was leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. Before she realised what she was doing, she pulled away.

"Gosh I'm sorry. I.. I don't know what I'm doing but I've been wanting to kiss you for ages. If I'm honest I've always had a crush on you."

Rachel laughed gently and placed a hand on Brittany's knee. "I've kinda had a crush on you too."

Brittany smiled. "You make me feel really special Rachie. Like sometimes because I'm so dumb, it makes me feel really alone, but I am smart really. I'm just not book smart. I know about people, and dancing and animals. I... Sorry I'm rambling."

"Brittany. You're the smartest person I know. You know more about things than I do, all this business with the werewolves, I'm glad it's you helping me through it because I don't think I could have gotten through it with anyone else. You make things so easy for me. I don't want you to feel alone. Ever. Please, promise me Britts. If you feel alone, you'll come to me." Rachel said, with tears in her eyes.

Brittany used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away Rachel's tears. "I promise." She said with a smile. She then pulled Rachel into a really right cuddle and kissed her cheek. "So what's between us? Like, are we kinda dating now that we both like each other?"

"Sure. I'd love for is to start 'kinda dating'" Rachel said with air quotes, making Brittany laugh.

"Ok. Anyway let's go home now ok? I mean I love the sunset and all but my tummy is grumbling really badly."

"Come on... I'll drop you home." Rachel and Brittany remained holding hands until they got back to Rachel's light blue Mini Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :) I realise it's been a few days but I've been really busy as I'm currently in the midst of moving away from home! I'm really nervous but I'm excited for my life to finally be taking off. For me, this has been the equivalent to Rachel moving to New York for her Broadway dreams. I really enjoy reviews and have decided to go with a Quinntana side pairing, currently they are both dating guys (Fuinn and Pucktana) but that was disintegrate soon! **

**Ps, I still don't own glee. :( **

The week had passed by uneventful for Rachel and Brittany. Quinn and Santana put a stop to the slushy attacks the request of Brittany. (You can't say no to Brittany.) Mr Schuster had decided on the theme for Sectionals - Ballads. So their assignment was to come up with a ballad. No biggy for Rachel and she would help Brittany with hers if she needed. On Thursday night, Brittany had gone to dinner at the Berry house where the Berry men instantly fell in love with Brittany. After that, they'd gone out hunting. Since their dinner had been very vegan and no meat in sight, Rachel's wolf wasn't happy.

"Brittany? Are we going to stop running or are we continuing until we get to the Canadian borders?"

Brittany stopped and turned around to face Rachel. She could see her wolf in Rachel's eyes, but before she could reply to Rachel, something extraordinary happened. There was a magnetic pull, bringing the two wolves closer together. The next minute, they were both in human form again. Neither could stop as the pull was pulling them closer together. All Brittany could see was Rachel, and all Rachel could see was Brittany. When they finally crashed together, their lips instantly met. Brittany recalled their precious kisses, and whilst they were all special. This one felt different. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and her stomach had a warm feeling. When they finally pulled away, Rachel looked up at Brittany.

"What on earth was that?" Rachel asked.

Brittany had a feeling she new what it meant. But she didn't want to put ideas in Rachel's head. "I'm unsure, let's go back and ask my Mom ok?"

They walked back to the Pierce home in human form. As they walked through the back door into the kitchen, hand-in-hand, Lesley was already waiting for them.

"Mom! Something weird happened out in the woods." Brittany said.

Lesley instantly stood to her full height, preparing for attack. "What is it baby? Was it..."

"Calm down Mom. It was nothing dangerous. It was between Rachel and me."

"Rachel and I sweetie... But continue."

"Well we were out in the woods, having a run. When Rachel said we had to stop running or we were going to reach the Canadian borders, but we weren't that far I mean we managed to walk back as humans and it did..."

"Brittany honey, you're rambling." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah sorry... Well when we stopped something weird happened it was like, something was pulling us closer together and we couldn't stop it. Then we changed into human form and we were like super close. Then we kissed, like for 5 minutes and we just couldn't pull away from each other. Like some force was keeping us like that. I mean Rachel don't get me wrong, I love kissing you, it's like my favourite thing ever but I don't know it was weird."

Lesley was smiling from ear to ear. Her suspicions were confirmed. She was so happy.

"Rachel, when you first transformed, Brittany was there right?"

"Yeah." Rachel was desperately wanting answers.

"And you trusted her didn't you? Everything she told you. You didn't question it?"

"No I...I didn't. I automatically trusted her. I've always trusted everything she's told me."

"And you've always had secret feeling for my daughter haven't you?" Lesley asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah." Rachel blushed, Brittany just smiled from ear-to-ear.

"And you Brittany. You've always felt as though you've had to protect Rachel. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Now if you both lift up your shirt and look at the right side of your body just under your heart. There's a mark there right?"

"Oh would you look at that!" Rachel said. "That wasn't there before." It was a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. It was light brown, almost like a birth mark.

She turned to look at Brittany's and was shocked at what she saw, it was the other piece, the piece that joined on to hers.

"Wait... What? Mom!"

"I knew it! The minute you brought Rachel home I saw the spark. I knew it! Oh my gosh Brittany I'm so happy for you! Oh you too Rachel!" Lesley pulled both girls in for a hug.

"Spark? Lesley what? Explain please!"

"You two are mates! You were destined to be together!"

"What?" Brittany and Rachel both said at the same time.

"You're soulmates. You feel fiercely protective of each other. You want to be together all the time. And your unconditionally in love with each other. Well you don't know it yet, but you are."

Lesley left the girls alone to go tell her husband. That left the girls in the kitchen.

"I guess I always knew you were something else Brit. I've always wanted to protect you."

"Same. When Santana and Quinn said those mean things to you it always made me so mad. And I know I've said it before but I will protect you. With everything I am. No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh shoot sorry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled widely and kissed Brittany.

Friday came and school passed uneventful. People started asking Brittany and Rachel if they were together and they said yes. They were happy they were together, they weren't willing to hide their relationship.

Rachel picked up Brittany that night and they went to the carnival.

"Hi Rachie!" Brittany leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "You look hot!"

Rachel was wearing a grey hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse, her hair hung loosely by her sides and she had a baseball cap on. Brittany wore a checkered shirt with a blue body warmer and some black skinny jeans.

"Thanks Britts. You look hot too."

When they arrived at the carnival they walked hand in hand until they met Quinn and Finn and Santana and Puck.

"Hey guys! Well we're all here. Are you ready?" Puck said

Quinn and Santana grabbed Rachel off Brittany and walked with her behind a little bit. Puck and Brittany messed around and Finn just walked.

"So Berry. Our B seems to have fallen hard for you. I think she may actually love you." Santana said

"I think I might love her." Rachel replied.

"I think you do. You look at her as if she's the only thing in this world, as if you'd follow her anywhere in this world she wanted to go. As if you'd kill for her. I wish someone would look at me like that." Quinn eyes hastily flashed over to Santana.

"Well we're just letting you know ok? That if you hurt our B's heart. I swear we will kill you. I keep razor blades in my hair."

Quinn and Rachel laughed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. But I might need to borrow one soon if Finn doesn't stop fucking glaring at my girl." She said it loud enough so Finn could hear it. Brittany and Puck were up ahead, Brittany was currently on Puck's back. She knew Brittany heard, but pretended she didn't.

Santana reaches out her fist for Rachel. To pound, Rachel done it. "I think we could be friends Berry."

Everyone was having a good time. Rachel and Santana and Puck went on most of the rides, everyone else claiming they felt 'sick'.

Everyone went on the Ferris wheel with their significant other. Santana and Puck laughed and jokes around all the way to the top. They had a mini make-out section but were distracted by the creaking of the cart above which Rachel and Brittany were on.

Rachel and Brittany were in the midst of the fierce make-section. Rachel was as much on top of Brittany as the cart was allowed and was kissing and feeling her everywhere. She was aware of the cart moving but they weren't doing anything so that was ok right? Brittany's inner wolf was purring at the affection she was receiving from her mate.

Quinn and Finn were sitting close together in their cart. He had his arm slung over her shoulder but it was awkward. They weren't really talking. Quinn couldn't wait for the ride to be over.

Once they were off the ride, everyone decided to go get some cotton candy.

"It's been ages since I've had cotton candy man." Puck said

"What? I eat it like all the time. It's like eating clouds." Brittany said. Her and Puck had an awesome friendship.

Finn tutted and let rolled his eyes. "Don't be so stupid you dumbass." He mumbled it, no one else would've heard it but Brittany and Rachel's werewolf senses could. Brittany's eyes clouded up with tears.

"You fucking asshole!" Rachel tried to pounce on Finn but was grabbed around the waist by Puck.

"Woah. What's up JewBabe?" Rachel was struggling in his arms.

"That dickhead just called my Brittany stupid and them called her a dumbass. Let me go Puckerman!"

"Not. Cool. Dude." Puck said still holding a struggling Rachel. Quinn also had a grip on Santana and Brittany was trying to reassure Rachel she was ok.

"Not cool? Do you think I care? She's a fucking idiot! She's nothing but a walking blonde joke!"

This time Rachel pounced out of Puck's arms and headed towards Finn. She punched him straight on the nose when she heard his nose crunch. She then punched him on the stomach and when he doubled over, she punched him again. He then fell to the the ground where she started kicking him.

"_You_." Kick.

"_Ever."_ Kick.

"_Upset._" Kick.

"_My._" Kick

"_Brittany_." Kick.

"_Again_." Kick.

Then she stopped and went right up to his face, so he would understand. "And I will kill you Hudson."

Then Puck managed to fling Rachel over his shoulder and take her away.

"Not that I wouldn't do the same thing dude but seriously? Where did that come from?"

"No one upsets my girl Noah! No one. I swear."

"Yeah we kinda understand that. No messing with Berry or her girl." Santana said. "I was totally gonna beat his ass for that but you beat me to it."

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's with Quinn. We took you so you can calm down."

"Gosh I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Rachel started crying, really ashamed of herself.

Santana and Puck looked at each other awkwardly, both looking at each other and nodding their heads towards Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey it's ok. Don't get upset. You were just protecting Britts. You know how much that upsets her and you got angry. God knows I've done it enough times. Brittany is like my sister and I'm glad you done what you done. It's shown me that you would never hurt Brittany and you'll protect her. So wipe your eyes Berry and let's go find your girl."

They found Quinn and Brittany a short while later and Brittany jumped into Rachel's arms.

"You calmed down Rachie?"

"Yeah. Sorry Britts, he just made me mad."

"It's ok. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah let's go babe. See you guys later."

Brittany and Rachel left to go home and Quinn, Santana and Puck left to go find Quinn (against Santana's wishes) since Puck was driving them all home. They found him a short while later sitting on a bench near to where they left him.

"Get up dude. We're going home. Oh and by the way? You ever say anything like that to Brittany again? And Rachel will be the least of your problems."

"Oh and you had better apologise to Brittany tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Next chapter! Any mistakes made is because I'm writing Fanfiction on my phone. My computer is a heap of shit and my parents are refusing to buy me a new one. (To be fair, they have just paid for a flat for me so I could go to university.) chapter 5. Enjoy! **

Rachel ran that night. She ran the whole night. She needed to clear her head. She knew she shouldn't have hurt Finn as badly as she did but she couldn't help herself. Hearing the things he said to Brittany and how much it affected her girlfriend just caused her to get so mad. How dare he make her mate cry? She was no better though. She made Brittany cry too so she was just as bad as him, gosh she was such an idiot. Still though this run was helping to clear her mind.

She stopped when she came to this giant tree, she thought about stopping to take a break for a while, her wolf wasn't tired but Rachel was. She soon fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt that she was running through the woods, and Brittany was running alongside her. There were two younger wolves running in front of them. One was slim, muscular and blonde. The wolf turned around and Rachel's wolf was stunned to see that the young wolf had the same eyes as she did. The other wolf however, was brown and smaller. It was very feminine despite being in wolf form and this wolves eyes were as blue as the sky and sparkled when the sunlight hit them, they looked so innocent and Rachel almost fell to the ground when she realised that they were the eyes of the woman she loved. They were Brittany's eyes. Rachel was confused for a moment but was soon realising that she was dreaming about her future, her future with Brittany and the children they would have together.

Rachel got woken up by someone nuzzling against her, she breathed in the sweet scent was relieved to find it was Brittany. It was also daytime and the sun was just rising. Brittany looked at Rachel and her eyes were so full of love and worry and understanding.

"Rachel, your dads called me and told me you didn't go home. I was worried about you. Mom and I have been out all night. I told her what happened and she suspected you needed time to calm down."

"I did. I'm so sorry Britts. I scared you and I should never have done that." Rachel was nuzzling her nose against Brittany's neck.

"You did scare me but Mom explained to me that you couldn't help that. When someone upsets your mate, your react first, think later. You only done it because you love me."

"I do love you Brittany."

"I know you do, I love you too. I always have. Do you think it was just luck that it was me who was with you when you first transformed? Fate told me. Anyway let's back to mine. You have to call your Dads and let them know you're safe. My Mom also has made breakfast."

"You're Mom will be mad at me. I upset her baby, she'll be ready to attack me."

"Baby when I told her what Finn said, I had to stop her from going over there and ripping his head off."

Brittany and Rachel took off, racing each other back to Brittany's house. Neither of them spotted the big black wolf that was lurking in the woods. Shelby Corcoran smiled sweetie at the scene, she was glad her pup has found her mate. It caused her to painfully think of her own mate. Anyway she couldn't think about that. She had Alpha duties to take care of.

As she took off through the woods she remembered back to her first meeting with Rachel when her, Brittany and two others sneaked into a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. She smelled Brittany Pierce right away. She was a young wolf, she looked fit and muscular, clearly a dancer. Her eyes full of innocence that could easily lead you into a false sense of security. She could see that spark between her and Rachel.

She couldn't smell Rachel and Shelby's wolf smirked. Her pup was a born alpha so that's why, Alpha's had no werewolf aroma around them, only to their mates. Aside from being a werewolf Shelby couldn't believe her baby daughter was right here, not so baby anymore though.

She was incredibly beautiful, short but she had many of Shelby's own features. She had her facial features and body shape. Shelby found herself getting lost in her eyes though. She knew those eyes so well, they are eyes that would guide her through anything. They were his eyes. Her beloved husband's eyes. A light brown with flashes of gold in them, and they sparkled when the light hit them.

She knew she had to remain as Coach Corcoran though, and that her student were standing looking at the scene in front of them.

_"May I help you? This is a closed practice I'm afraid. If you're interested in seeing Vocal Adrenaline perform, please feel free to come to our showcase this coming week." Shelby said, her voice calm with a nervous edge as she didn't know if her daughter recognised her. _

_"Sorry but are you uh... Are you Shelby Corcoran?" Shit thought Shelby. Remain calm, Shelbs. _

_"Yes I am. And who are you?" _

"_Ma'am, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm... I'm your daughter." _

_She was loosing control of this situation_ _and Shelby Corcoran didn't loose control of situations. _

_"Ok. Well it's lovely to see you again Rachel. I would love to catch up but at the moment we're rehearsing here, I'll get in contact soon." _

_"How will you know how to get in contact with me?" _

_"I'm your Mother. I know these things." _

_Rachel left after being taken out by Brittany and the two other girls. _

It had been 7 months since Shelby met Rachel. She still hasn't got in contact, but that was going to change soon.

Rachel and Brittany changed back into human form to go inside. Before they went in, Brittany grabbed Rachel and pressed her lips on Rachel's. The kiss was loving, passionate and left Rachel wanting more when Brittany pulled away.

"Rachel Berry! Get in here now!" Lesley shouted.

"You said she wasn't mad!" Rachel whispered to Brittany.

"She's mad because you took off and didn't tell anyone where you were. Not because you almost killed Finn."

When Rachel walked into the Pierce residence Lesley Pierce pounced on Rachel and have her a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again Rachel. You had us all worried sick. Please tell someone when you need to go running or if you're upset. I've called your dads and told then you stayed here but you've to call them. They're incredibly upset at you."

"I'll go and call them now-" Lesley pushed Rachel towards the table where all the breakfast was sitting.

"You can call them once you've had some food. You're my daughter's mate and if anything happens to you it will destroy my baby girl. The next time you do that Rachel I will come looking for you myself and I will kick your sorry backside from here to the other side is town do you understand?" Lesley's tone was serious but a smile was tugging at her lips. She was serious that she cared about Rachel. She's family.

"I'm sorry Lesley, sincerely sorry. I was annoyed at myself for upsetting Brittany. I thought I was just as bad as Finn."

"Please don't get my wife started on that boy. I've already had to talk her out of going over there this morning. My wife gets extremely protective about her pups." Steve said. He tried to stay out of wolf-related issues but that Hudson boy upset his baby, she was glad Rachel kicked his ass.

"Rachel had a dream about our pups!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Rachel's face got extremely red. Brittany had obviously been with her for longer than she thought.

Lesley smiled at the girls with a loving look on her face. She could clearly see the roles falling into place with this relationship. Rachel is the protector, the provider and Brittany is the one to talk her off the edge before she does something stupid. "What were your pups like sweetheart?"

"Oh Mom they were beautiful! We had 2 I think they're a boy and a girl. Our son is blonde and tall and muscular and has Rachel's eyes. And our daughter is small and is brown and has my eyes, in her dream Rachel was falling in love with her because if those eyes." Brittany gazed lovingly at Rachel. She really couldn't wait for her future with her.

"Anyway. I have to start cooking. The Berry's are coming over here for dinner tonight."

"We are? My Dads?"

"And you. You're a Berry are you not?"

"I am." Rachel's lack of sleep was beginning to mess with her brain. She needed to go home and sleep.

Steve noticed the girls tiredness and stood up. "Rachel, I'm driving you home. You are really tired."

"Okay." Rachel stood up and have a still eating Brittany a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Rachel returned to the Brittany's house with her Fathers in tow. She'd had some sleep and a shower and was feeling great now. She didn't know how to dress for the dinner so decided to dress smart/casual. She put on a pair of blue faded jeans and a white satin shirt. She put on a black blazer and a pair black dolly shoes. She flung her hair up in a messy bun with some hair hanging down at the sides. Her make up she went with a smoky look and bright red lipstick. She looked hot, even if she did say so herself. She drove her Dad's Mercedes G-Class over since her parents were both hungover from the night before.

"Hi Rachel's Dads! Come on in! Mom, Dad this is Rachel's Dads Hiram and LeRoy Berry, and these are my parents Lesley and Steve."

Whilst the parents shook hands Brittany and Rachel kisses each other. Brittany was wearing a skater skirt and Rachel made sure to appreciate Brittany's long legs. She also wore a red top tucked in, with a black cardigan. Her hair hung down by her sides.

"You look super hot Rach." Brittany whispered in Rachel's ear whilst tucking her hand under Rachel shirt. She was careful to make sure it was the side that no one could see.

"Anyways uh, Rachel and I are just going to hang out upstairs so you parents can talk about us"

"Remember the open door policy we have girls." Steve winked at both girls, he understood that teenagers had urges but his darling children prevented him from getting any from years as they exhausted there poor mother. It was payback time.

When Rachel and Brittany were in Brittany's room (with the door open) Rachel kissed Brittany as she remembered their kiss from earlier. It quickly turned heated with Brittany under Rachel on the bed. Brittany's tongue traced Rachel's bottom lip, the girl opened her mouth and let their tongues clash against each other. Rachel then kissed along Brittany's jawline until she got to her neck. Brittany expertly flipped them over so she was on top. Brittany ran her hand under Rachel's top and stopped when she got to her bra. Brittany realised what she was doing and although she knew Rachel was enjoying it, but she also knew that Rachel was a virgin. Were touches like this maybe taking it too far?

Rachel could sense that Brittany was no longer into their make-out session so pulled away from the blonde and rolled out from under her. She sat cross legged on the bed.

"Brittany what's up?"

"I'm sorry Rachel. But I know that you're a virgin."

Rachel blushed but she knew that this was an important conversation so didn't break eye contact with the blonde.

"You didn't mind stopping when Artie was a virgin. Didn't you sleep with him?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Yes, but that is 100% different."

"In what way?"

"Well for starters I didn't love him. I love you."

Rachel nodded and took Brittany's hand in her own.

"And I want to make your first time special for you. My first time wasn't special. I was rushed, and sloppy and we were both drunk."

Rachel was silent as she listened to what Brittany had to say.

"I only remember it as being quick and it was his first time as well. He didn't know what he was doing and it was over so quick. I felt so ashamed of myself afterwards. So did he. We quickly both agreed not to tell anyone and then I left. I want your first time to be special Ray. I want to be able to take care of you and make you feel loved. I want to hold you after it and tell you how much I love you."

Rachel wiped away the tears that we're running down her face, the fact that her beautiful girlfriend was willing to wait for her meant so much.

"Brittany you make me feel loved every single day. Every time you look at me you make me feel special. Everything you do makes me fall in love with you a little bit more. And if we're making out and I feel we're beginning to go too far, I'll tell you. I want you to touch me in sensitive places, I want you Brittany. Just not yet, but that doesn't mean we can't experiment."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Brittany. She untucked and Brittany's top and ran her hand over her girlfriends perfectly toned abs. She ran her hand up until she got to Brittany's bra. She pushed the bra up until Brittany's breast was exposed. Continuing the kiss she gently cupped Brittany's breast and the girl let out a small moan as her nipple hardened she rolled the nipple in between her thumb and pointer finger this time Brittany pulled away and let out a louder moan as their foreheads touched together. Rachel loved the sounds coming from her girlfriend and bit her lip as she leaned down further. She was now eye level with Brittany's breast and didn't take her eye off the girl as she leaves forward and sucked on the girls nipple. Brittany's head fell back and a louder moan escaped her lips followed by a low growl from her inner wolf. She needed to be touched by her mate.

Downstairs Lesley was trying really hard to block out the sounds coming from her daughters room. She knew no one else would hear them but her werewolf senses allowed her to hear the make-out session, the conversation that followed and now the sounds coming from upstairs. She knew they wouldn't be doing anything too risky so she didn't stop it. She also knew that interrupting a werewolf during an intimate moment with their mate could have disastrous consequences.

"So anyway yeah, it's always good to experiment." Rachel stood up with an accomplished grin as Brittany looked up at her with pure love after her orgasm. Her breasts were her most sensitive area.

"You're super good at that. My poor Mom though. Guess it serves her right, after the amount of times I've been woken up by her and my dad."

"Oh I know babe, tell me about it."

Rachel and Brittany went downstairs. They both gave Lesley an embarrassed grin and Steve smirked knowingly. They had a lovely evening.


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are so kind and I can't believe the response this story has gotten! I honestly love writing chapters for it! Thank you.

Shelby Corcoran knew what she wanted. And she always gets what she wants. And what is it she wants? Well, she wants her daughter and Brittany and Mrs Pierce to join her pack. She needs them. The pack she currently has? Sure they're ok. Maybe not the brightest bunch but they're loyal. With her and her daughter running this pack, they would be unstoppable. The Columbian pack wouldn't know what hit them.

She wanted to get close to Rachel for personal reasons too. She was the baby that got snatched away from her when she was only 20 minutes old. Mentally unstable, is what child protection services told her. There is the potential for her to harm her own baby. You would be mentally unstable too if you'd watched your husband being crushed to death by 5 alpha wolves. One of them being your own brother.

You'd be mentally unstable too if you're full pack got killed when 5 different packs from outer states. You'd also be mentally unstable if you never got answers for these! Well she's slowly building up her army, and she's gonna take out every single one of those.

"Shelby? Are you listening to me?"

Shelby got pulled back into reality and looked back at the head teacher. She loved being a teacher, but there was always something missing.

"Of course I was listening, yeah you wanna do a summer showcase."

Thank god for werewolf senses.

"Yes, I want us to go into all the connecting schools and Vocal Adrenaline to perform. If the numbers are higher next year, you get a pay rise."

So Shelby had to convince a whole bunch of Junior High seniors, to join Vocal Adrenaline. Whatever. No problem.

She had to come up with a cunning plan to get her daughter and the 2 Pierce's to join her pack. It shouldn't be hard, she just has to come up with a cunning plan, she had to get to know the matriarch of the mini-pack. Lesley Pierce? You're about to meet the alpha wolf of Shelby Corcoran.

Puck, Santana and Rachel were all in there double English class together. Well, Rachel was trying to work but Santana and Puck kept distracting her. They were having a heated argument and needed her opinion.

"Puck have you lost your fucking mind? Of course Batman would kick Superman's ass."

"Rachel? Tell her. She's stupid." Puck whined

"You're both ridiculous! Spider-Man would kick both of there asses." Rachel reasoned.

"Anyway... More important things. Have you and Brittany gotten it on yet?"

"We've only been going out for 3 weeks!"

"3 weeks? 3 fucking weeks? Dude why haven't you deflowered her yet?" Puck said

Rachel blushed violently and lowered her head. The whole glee club (except Brittany) thought that she'd slept with Jesse. Crap.

"Oh... I get it. You're a virgin." Santana whispered that last part. "It's ok."

Rachel let out a nervous laugh. It's not that she wasn't ready, but Brittany was determined to make it special for Rachel. It was sweet.

"If I know Brittany at all, she'll be waiting until it's super special. And trust me, it will be." Santana winked.

The last class of the day was over and glee club meeting had been cancelled for today.

"Hey Rach. Wanna come and hang out with us at my place?" Puck asked. He and Santana were gonna go and play some video games and probably smoke some weed, just to take the stress of the day away.

"Uh sure. I'll just text my dads and let them know."

30 minutes later, Rachel, Santana and Puck were all at Puck's house. Puck came out of his bedroom with 3 rolled up cigarettes. Rachel wasn't nervous, she'd smoked cigarettes before, quite a few times actually. She wasn't at stuck up as people thought she was. When she lit this cigarette though, it tasted different. "Oh my gosh!" She realised "this is weed! I can't smoke weed!"

The first puff had gone straight to the brain, she's never gotten high before. She quite liked it, she felt really stressed free and totally relaxed.

"Hey, uh... guys... I..."

Santana was also quite a lightweight when it came to weed apparently. She was giggling profusely at the fact that Rachel couldn't string a sentence together properly. Puck who was only slightly high was just laughing at the 2 girls.

They continued to play video games, and more and more weed got smoked. When Rachel returned from the bathroom (in another fit of giggles as her eyes were super red) Puck had his guitar out and was singing a song. She couldn't understand most of it. Something about cakes. Brittany eating Rachel's white icing and them something about fruit. Santana dejuicing a pressed lemon or something.

There was a knocking at the front door and Santana went off to answer it. Her eyes were the least red. It was Brittany and Quinn.

Rachel went over to Brittany and pulled her down into the comfortable chair in the corner. Brittany stood up and pulled Rachel with her, so Rachel was sitting on top of her.

"Hi, B...Britts." Rachel said with the biggest grin on her face. Quinn and Santana were over to the other corner and Puck was... somewhere.

"Hi Rachie. I can't believe you came here and got high without me." Brittany said, she leaned forward and kissed Rachel.

Santana heard what Brittany said and sat up from beside Quinn. "No! It was bro-time! Me, Puck and Rachel are bros. We can't have the girlfriends interrupting!" Santana said wildly, arms flying all over the place. Quinn was just giggling at her antics.

"We can get high another time baby." Rachel said. "How did you... Know I was... Uh... Here?"

Brittany laughed and moved a piece of Rachel hair back behind her ear.

"You were ignoring my texts so I asked Quinn if she wanted to hang out, and she said yeah then she told me you guys were here. I though you and Santana would probably need a ride home."

Rachel giggled again. And then rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. She lay there for quite a while and Brittany was positive that She fell asleep as she could feel her quick, and even breaths on her neck. Brittany was completely ok with just cuddling her girl for a while, so made no attempt so move. She just pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head and let her sleep for a while.

Puck had returned to the living room with his hands full of food. Him and Santana were eating as if they'd never been fed before. There was another banging of the door and this time Quinn went to answer it. It was Finn. She said hi and led him inside.

"What are you doing here anyway Quinn? And why is Rachel passed out over there?"

He looked confused then it clicked.

"Oh my god! Are you guys high? Has Rachel ever gotten high before? Oh hey Brittany."

In that moment, Brittany was glad Rachel was asleep. She wouldn't like to imagine what her protector would react like, I mean Finn still has a black eye and a burst lip and he had a slight limp but it's healing.

"Brittany I wanted to say sorry to you for the way I acted on Friday. I was a dick to you. I'd had a really bad day and you were on the receiving end of that. I was wrong. I'm sorry"

Brittany smiled. "It's ok Finn. We all have days like that. I'd hug you, but Rachel's on me. I'm sure Rachel wants to apologise for the way she acted too."

"Yeah, I... Guess. I mean I deserved it but I've never seen her as angry before! I guess she really loves you." Finn and Brittany shared a small smile.

Santana had now also passed out, her head on Quinn's shoulder. The 2 blonde's shared a look. They had to get their girls home.

When Quinn stood up, Santana fell completely on the couch. She couldn't carry Santana herself. So Finn helped her, his injuries weren't that bad anymore. He made sure Santana was safely strapped in the back of Quinn's car.

Brittany then came out carrying Rachel. And Brittany then made sure Rachel was safely strapped in. She hopped in the passenger side and Quinn took off, stopping at Rachel's house first. Brittany told Quinn she didn't need a ride home and she'd be fine.

Brittany was relieved to see that the Berry men weren't home yet. Explaining to them that Rachel was passed out from being high on a school night may not have been the best news they received all day. Brittany carefully lay Rachel down on her bed and went to find some pyjamas for her.

"Mmm what? How did I?"

"Rachel shh it's ok. You're home now." Brittany couldn't help but smile at the confused look of her girlfriend.

"Put these pyjamas on whilst I got get you some water."

When Brittany came back up, Rachel was just throwing herself in bed, she'd took her clothes off and was just wearing her underwear. Brittany's heart was swelling in her chest at her tiny girlfriend. She put the water on the side of the bed and leaned over and kissed Rachel's head, then tucked her in.

She stayed until the Hiram Berry came home and told him Rachel wasn't well.

When she returned home that night, she walked into her kitchen and heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lesley. It's greatly appreciated."

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" Brittany said.

"Oh hi Brittany. It's great to see you again." Shelby said, smiling broadly at the blonde girl.

"Rachel has been waiting for you to call her for the past 7 months! She's been heartbroken! How do you sleep at night?" Brittany was quite angry. Her wolf was instinctively telling her to calm down, although she didn't understand why.

"I know. I was a coward."

"A _coward_?! You were a coward! Rachel cried everyday for a week because of you!"

"Brittany! Behave honey." Lesley scolded.

"No! No I won't Mom! What makes her so special that she can just waltz around hurting whoever she wants!"

"Brittany seriously. Calm down now. No good will come from getting angry for either of us. You may be my daughters mate but I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Wait. You're a werewolf?" Brittany asked.

Shelby nodded. "I'm also an alpha."

"Then why couldn't I smell you?" Brittany said, she was really confused.

"Well. Alpha's are the protectors of their packs, and if an enemy pack come into our territory, that first people they attack are alpha's. That's why they don't have a smell. They just blend in with the other wolves. Lesley, you could never smell Rachel right?"

It suddenly dawned on Lesley that Shelby was right. She's never been able to smell Rachel.

"So Rachel is an Alpha too?" Brittany said.

Shelby nodded.

"So how come I can smell Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"You and Rachel are mates. Your souls are connected in a way that's difficult to explain. You can smell Rachel because she is you."

Brittany literally put her head to the side, it reminded Shelby of a dog.

"You and Rachel have a similar smell."

"Sooo... What brings you here?"

Lesley was astonished at the way Brittany was acting, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

"I need your help in getting close to Rachel. Again. I know I messed it up the first time but I really need your help now Brittany. I also want you, Rachel, your Mom and your brother to join my pack."

"No. No way. I'm not letting you upset my Rachel again."

Shelby smiled sweetly at the way Brittany was protecting Rachel and the way she said 'my Rachel'.

"Brittany please." Shelby stood up and faces the girl. Brittany was a tall girl, but Shelby had her trademark heels on so it made them close to the same height.

"I'm begging you. My baby got taken away from me when she was only 20 minutes old. When she came to see me, I wanted to get in touch, I really did. But I wasn't in a good place. I need her to know why. I need a chance to look after her."

Brittany thought for a long moment. She wasn't sure of Shelby's intentions. It made her feel uneasy. She decided to help the woman.

"Shelby. I'll help you, but I swear, you upset her again? And I will kill you. I swear to god, alpha or not."

"Honey if I upset Rachel, I'll gladly let you kill me."

The two women shook hands and Brittany wondered how she was going to get her girlfriend to meet her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long but I started at Uni and life's been hectic. I'll try and upload again tomorrow but I'm really excited about this story! I know I'm gonna have to start progressing soon, we'll see more BrittBerry and more Rachel/Shelby drama. **

**please review, it makes me really happy!**

"Rachel, can we stop for a while?" Brittany thought to Rachel.

"Sure honey. Is everything okay?" Rachel thought back.

Brittany nodded her head 'no'. She sat down and waited for Rachel to join her. This was the previous arranged spot she'd spoken to Shelby about. Brittany hated going behind her girlfriends back, but what could she do? She couldn't say no to an alpha.

"Brittany. Was there something you wanted to talk about? Is... Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Rachel. Brittany is only doing what I asked her to."

Rachel slowly turned around. She came face-to-face with a giant black wolf. Very similar to herself. In fact, it was like looking in a mirror. She knew the voice. Rachel lowered herself and growled.

"Rachie please don't be angry at me. Just listen to her and then you'll understand why I couldn't say no." Brittany nuzzled against the side of Rachel's head. Rachel was mad at Brittany just now though so she walked away.

"I have nothing to say to you Shelby. I reached out to you and you... You didn't even call me! You completely ignored me!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need you to listen to me ok? I've been in a bad place and I'm sorry that I messed up but you and I are very much the same, and I know you're going to listen to me because you're too stubborn to walk away and you want to know what I've got to say..."

Rachel huffed. She glared at Brittany and then glared at Shelby. She gave a slight nod and Shelby started talking. About 20 minutes later, Rachel's head was swimming with information.

"So you mean to tell me. That... I'm an alpha?"

"Yes."

"And enemy packs are going to try and kill every single one of us."

Shelby nodded again.

"So how do I stop this?"

"You make a pack, you train them up, then your pack, and my pack we come together and then we have a better chance of defending ourselves."

"And this is all happening because your stupid husband decided to piss them off one day."

"Your Father. Done what was necessary to protect me, to protect you. Are you telling me you wouldn't kill anyone who hurt Brittany? Regardless of the consequences."

Rachel turned around to look at her girlfriend, Shelby was right. She would do the exact same thing.

"So... Are you going to take my advice?"

"I need time to think about this Shelby. You've told me a lot of stuff today. I need to gather my thoughts."

Rachel then turned around and took off, Brittany was still sulking but followed. Shelby stood there, with a knowing smirk on her face. Her baby girl was so much like Robert in so many ways. He would never back down.

When Brittany caught up to Rachel they both changed back, Brittany's head hung low she walked over to Rachel.

"Ray... I."

"Brittany stop talking. I'm mad at you."

Brittany nodded her head. She was ashamed of herself for upsetting her mate.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry. Now you understand why I couldn't say no. I'm sorry."

Rachel couldn't bear to see Brittany upset. She walked over and hugged the blonde.

"I'm sorry too Brittany." Rachel said as Brittany hugged her back. She leaned down and kissed Rachel.

"So you found out a lot of stuff today. Do you wanna talk about it?"

They started walking, hand-in-hand.

"Yeah I guess. I'm shocked y'know? I... I guess I always kinda knew that I had a Mom but I never even added a dad to the equation. And he died to protect me and Shelby. And I'm... I'm an alpha!"

Brittany nodded they were approaching the parking lot of the shopping mall, they were walking home.

"Where am I supposed to get a pack from?"

"We could make our own."

"I'm sorry? Brittany. We could... Make our own?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Ok listen, call me crazy but I think this could work. We already have Luke, my Mom will be a part of Shelby's pack. We talk to Quinn and Santana, maybe Puck and Finn and we tell them about us being werewolves. Once we tell them about all the added bonuses they'll totally all agree. Definitely."

"Okay whilst I think that they'd all make great wolves. What if they don't agree?"

"They will."

"Okay. So it's on."

"What? What's on. Where?" Brittany started looking around frantically.

Rachel just giggled at her girlfriend, she knew Brittany understood.

Come to my house, it's super important. Be there in 30 minutes. - Rachel.

Rachel, your name comes up. You don't have to write your name. - Puck

Q & I will be there. This better be important Berry. - Santana

Ok. See you soon - Finn

30 minutes later

Everyone was gathered in the livingroom of the Berry house. Rachel pulled Brittany into the kitchen.

"Everyone is here but how are we going to prove to them?" Rachel said

"Simple. I'll show them."

"Hey guys, thank you for coming."

"Yeah what's the fire Berry? Like come on, Q and I had business to take care of." Santana scoffed.

"Okay, recently I've been in contact with Shelby and she's been telling me a few things-"

"Rachel and I are werewolves."

Rachel rolled her eyes "way to cut to the chase babe."

"Wow what? Come on guys, I've got things to do! I don't have time for your games!" Finn shouted standing up, arms flailing.

Rachel shot a glare at him. "You're still on my list Hudson, I'd sit down right now." Finn sat down.

"What do you mean you're a werewolf? Are you guys messing with us?" Quinn said.

"Show them, Brittany."

Everyone sat wide eyed as Brittany transformed. Quinn stood up and started backing off towards the door. Puck moved to stand in front of Santana and Finn just sat open mouthed, Rachel thought he looked like a fish.

"Guys wait please don't go. Let me explain ok? Please..." No one moved. "Please." Then she leaned down and clapped Brittany. Brittany nuzzled her long nose on Rachel's stomach and Rachel kissed her long nose.

"Is... Is that Brittany?" Quinn said. The interaction between the 2 had stopped her moving towards the door.

Santana stepped out from behind Puck and hesitantly inched forward. "Of course it's Brittany... Can I?" She said looking to Rachel for confirmation.

Rachel nodded and Santana stepped forward with her hand out to clap Brittany. Brittany licked Santana's hand and Santana let out a small chuckle, she pulled Puck forward to also clap Brittany and she leaned into his hand. "Hey Britts." Puck said. Puck gestured for Quinn to come forward and she hesitantly sneaked forward.

Brittany looked up and her innocent blue eyes locked on Quinn's bright green eyes. Quinn smiled as she walked forward and knelt down in front of Brittany. Brittany nuzzled her head under Quinn's hand and Quinn brought her hand up and clapped Brittany on the head. Finn had also knelt down and was eye level with Brittany. Put a hand up and rested it on Brittany's neck and tickled it slightly. The wolf squirmed.

"So you're a wolf too?"

"Yes, Brittany and I are mates. It means we love each other deeply. We'd protect each other no matter what the consequences were and we get severely deadly if someone upsets or harms our mate. I'm also an alpha."

Finn stood up harshly. "So that's why you uh... Went crazy when I said those things to Brittany."

Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"So why are you telling us this?" Santana asked

"Brittany you can change back now honey." Seconds later Brittany stood up, back in human form.

"We're telling you guys this because we need your help. Shelby came to see me because she came to warn me. We're going to be attacked. An enemy pack, or rather a few enemy packs are going to try and take us out. Shelby and her pack are ready but they need more wolves. Brittany, Luke and I just aren't enough..."

"You want us to be transformed into werewolves to fight with you guys?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded.

"But how? Don't you need to be born a werewolf?"

Brittany shook her head 'no'. "Rachel, Luke and I were born werewolves, well Luke has yet to be through his first transformation but the full moon is in 3 weeks so he'll change soon."

"Brittany honey you're rambling, again." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah sorry. So we could bite you. Then you'll transform for the first time in a couple of weeks."

"We wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate. But I completely understand if you guys say no."

"What else happens to us? Don't think we haven't noticed how you Rachel are suddenly a lot more toned than you used to be." Puck winked at Rachel. Brittany growled at him and Rachel placed a soothing hand on her arm.

"Well, you become a lot more musclier, your senses become more alert, like your sight, your hearing, you're sense of smell in incredible and you are a lot more fitter."

They were all quiet for a minute.

"This pack that want to destroy you, they properly mean to kill you?" Quinn asked

Rachel and Brittany nodded.

"And the stronger the pack, the better chance you have?" Quinn said.

They nodded again.

"I'm in." Quinn said.

"Me too." Santana said.

"Yup, me too. You guys need some muscle on this team." Puck said.

"Yeah man, I'm in too." Finn said.

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate this." Rachel said. Brittany gathered everyone else in for a group hug whilst Rachel stepped away to transform.

"Hey Rach join in the... Ok. So this is happening right now huh?" Puck said looking at Rachel's wolf.

"Who's first?" Brittany said.

Puck stepped forward, and Rachel was nervous. Her inner alpha was giving her reassuring messages. She opened her mouth and wrapped her teeth around his lower arm. Puck braces himself when he felt the skin on his arm breaking. It was over quick enough and felt reassured when he felt Rachel tongue licking the wound. When he took his arm away, there wasn't even a mark on his arm.

"So in a few weeks, we'll have our first transformation?" Puck said, as Quinn stepped forward.

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll help you guys through it." Brittany stepped forward and hugged him.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Rachel." Brittany said to him, just as Finn had been bitten.

20 minutes later they were all sitting round the dining table in the Berry's house drinking soda. Rachel looked round at the new members of her pack. She'd already picked out her beta's and she already knew they were going to be great.

Brittany came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Rachie."

Rachel turned around so she was facing her girlfriend and Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck. She reached up and gave Brittany a short but passionate kiss.

"Thank you." The kissed again.

"Uh B! Stop making out with Berry right here in front of us!" Santana whined.

"Shut up Santana, leave the girls to do what they want!" Puck said. He was enjoying watching the 2 girls.

Quinn was also watching them. She wanted to be the affectionate with someone too. Her eyes drifted to Santana again. They then drifted over to her boyfriend. She had to break up with him, sooner rather than later.

"So guys, do you plan on asking anyone else to join your pack or is it just us?" Finn asked

"I'm not sure who else. I mean I don't want the whole population of McKinley to be werewolves!" Rachel said

"I'm not talking about everyone. I mean how big is Shelby's pack?" Finn said

"Uh... I'm not sure."

"I think we should ask more people." Finn said, whilst nodding his head.

"Like who?" Rachel said.

"Well I can think of a few good wolves. Mike Chang for one, Sam... Who else do you guys think?" Puck said

"I know a lot of the Cheerios wouldn't object. Especially considering the physical abilities it gives you." Quinn said, Santana nodding her head in agreement.

"Guys. I need a minute to think about this. I... I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. Not now anyway." Rachel said.

Brittany squeezed her girlfriends hand "yeah, how about we talk to Shelby and we'll focus on you guys first transformation and we'll see how Rachel adjusts to being an alpha."

They all nodded in agreement. "There is an issue that has to be addressed though." Rachel said. She shocked herself at the authority that was in her voice.

"What's that hun?" Brittany said

"Every good alpha's has her beta's. And whilst I think you all will be amazing wolves and amazing beta's, I have 2 people picked out. These are the 2 people I think would fight til the death for the people they love." Rachel said.

"Spit it out Rach." Finn moaned. Brittany growled at the tall boy. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Santana, Noah. Do you accept the roles of my being my beta's?"

Santana and Noah both looked shell-shocked and Santana bounced over and gave Rachel a huge hug. Surprising everyone, including herself.

"I accept! Of course I accept!" Santana said as she broke away from the smaller brunette.

Puck then came over and gave Rachel a hug. "I accept too Rach. I've got your back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long and I know I always make excuses but I started my classes at university so I've been really busy. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please review!**

Brittany came over on Saturday night to sleepover since Rachel's dads were away. They were snuggled up on the couch watching movies.

Brittany could sense there was something wrong with her girlfriend. She wasn't speaking as much and for some reason she wasn't cuddling Brittany back as much a she normally does.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Brittany put her hand under Rachel's chin and gently pulled her head up to look at her.

"Nothing's wrong B." Rachel then reached up and kissed Brittany passionately.

Brittany kissed back for a second but then pulled away again. "Don't lie to me honey."

Rachel sighed then stood up from Brittany's embrace. "I'm scared."

Brittany also stood up and faced Rachel. She places one hand on her hip and one hand on her cheek. Rachel leaned into her girlfriends touch.

"What are you scared of baby?" Brittany said, it was barely above a whisper.

"I'm scared of everything Brittany." Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She tried to pull away but Brittany kept a firm but gentle hold of her. "I'm scared because I'm the leader of this pack, I've just bit 4 people who are going to become werewolves, I then have to train them and send them off to fight." Rachel's voice was shaky with tears. "I've just became back in contact with Shelby again. I'm terrified she's going to leave me again."

Brittany wiped away Rachel's tears with her thumbs and kissed her deeply.

"Baby, I'm not going to lie and say it'll be easy, but the guys will understand if you need some time." She kissed her again. "As for Shelby. She promised me that she wasn't going to leave before I let her anywhere near you. And if she does? I've also told her I'll hunt her down, and I will hurt her baby."

Rachel's heart swelled at the thought of Brittany threatening Shelby. She couldn't swallow those doubts she had though.

Rachel reached up and kissed Brittany again. Deepening the kiss this time, Rachel pushed her mouth into Brittany's. Brittany placed one hand on the small of Rachel's back, pulling her impossibly closer and one hand was entangled in her hair.

Brittany pulled away quickly and whispered "I love you" and Rachel's mouth made her way to Brittany's neck.

Rachel pulled away to look into Brittany's eyes. "Make love to me Brittany?"

The moment felt so right. All Brittany could do was nod. And lead Rachel upstairs.

When they got inside Rachel lay on the bed and Brittany hovered over her, and kissed her. She ran her hand up and down Rachel's stomach and Rachel was fondling Brittany's abs.

"Are you sure about this Rae?" Brittany asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything baby."

That was all the reassurance Brittany needed. She kissed Rachel again, whilst unbuttoning Rachel's shirt. Rachel sat up enough so Brittany could pull the shirt off her. Brittany looked down at Rachel's toned stomach and marvelled over Rachel's black lace bra. She reattached her lips to Rachel's neck and kissed the skin all over, only pulling away so Rachel could lift her own shirt over her head. She then gently lay Rachel back down and she started kissing down her chest and just above her breasts. She brought her hand up and squeezed Rachel's breast whilst kissing her stomach and roundabout her bellybutton.

She then unbuttoned Rachel's jeans started to pull them down. Her wolf started purring when she spotted the wet spot on her mate's panties. When they were all off she stood up and took off her own jeans. Brittany then hovered over Rachel again and placed her thigh inbetween Rachel's leg.

Rachel moaned a soft, breathy moan when Brittany's thigh rubbed against her core. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with Brittany's soft blue eyes, full of love and passion. "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled a mega-watt smile and kissed Rachel deeply, whilst pressing her thigh further into Rachel's core. "I love you too Rae."

Brittany reached around to Rachel's back to take her bra off and squealed delightedly when she saw Rachel's erect nipples. She put her mouth to Rachel's breast and sucked in gently, leaving a mark when she pulled away. She put her mouth down to her Rachel's nipple and sucked whilst her hand was rubbing the other one. Rachel was moaning and squirming underneath her. When she was done with Rachel's breasts, she moved down further until she came face-to-face with Rachel's core. She smiled as the wet spot was bigger now and she could feel her girlfriends heat on her face.

In one swift movement, Rachel's panties were off and on the floor. Brittany licked her lips at the sight of Rachel's core. She kissed each thigh before placing a chaste kiss to Rachel's clit.

Rachel sucked in her breath and her head fell back as Brittany touched her in the little bundle of nerves.

Brittany's fingers rolled around Rachel's clit. And moved her fingers down until she got to Rachel's opening.

"Are you sure Rachel? It's not too late to stop." Brittany said.

"I'm sure Brittany. I trust you."

Brittany slid one finger into Rachel and was surprised to find the hymen was already broken.

"Uh Rach? Are you sure you were a virgin?"

Rachel could hardly focus, she was loving the feeling of Brittany being inside of her.

"What? Oh uh yeah... It must of been a tampon one time."

Brittany moved her finger in and out, the whole time Rachel moaned and squirming.

"Are you ok Rachie?" Brittany said.

Rachel nodded vigorously and gripped the bed sheets. Brittany added another finger and started licking up and down Rachel's clit. Rachel's wolf started purring as she was loving the affection she was getting from her mate.

As Rachel came she felt Brittany licking at her juices as humming in appreciation. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Brittany removed her fingers and slithered back up her body. Kissing her, Rachel moaned into Brittany's mouth one last time.

"Was that okay honey?" Brittany asked whilst brushing a strand of hair out of Rachel's face.

"That was perfect baby." Rachel kissed Brittany again. "I'm so glad you were my first."

"Me too." Brittany's smile was then away from her face. "I just wish you could be my first too."

Rachel then sat up and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

"Honey it's ok. I imagine it'd be like a first time all over again. Because it's with someone you love, and someone who loves you back just as much."

"Well... Why don't we find out?" Brittany asked.

"Of course baby. But just so you know, it'll be no where near as good as you, because I've never done this before."

"Let me be the judge of that baby." Rachel kissed Brittany and pressed her back against the headboard. She kissed along Brittany's jawline and down to her neck. She nipped at Brittany's pulse point and then sucked in the skin. Brittany let out a small whimper of a moan.

As Rachel made her way down Brittany's body, she removed Brittany's panties and inhaled her girlfriend's sweet scent. Her inner wolf purred in appreciation. She put her mouth on Brittany's clit and circled her tongue around it. She looked up and Brittany's head was flung back and her back was arched. She put a finger is Brittany and pumped in and out a few times before adding a second finger. All the while she had a mouthful for Brittany, Rachel applauded herself for the noises and movements her girlfriend was making.

A short while later, Brittany was laying on the bed, panting into Rachel's neck. Rachel was shocked when she realised she came at the exact same time, she was unsure of what happened.

"Wow." Brittany said. "That was... Like nothing I've ever had before. So that's what mating is."

"Mating?"

"My Mom explained it to be like a few months ago, I guess she knew I'd need it soon... Well basically when you have sex with your mate, it becomes like a super strong connection, the two bodies become one, meaning when I came. You felt it too, didn't you?"

Rachel nodded. "It all makes sense now."

"Yeah, that's why my Mom has warned us not to have sex when others are in the house, because it can become loud, and passionate. And it would be dangerous for someone to try and interrupt us."

"Ahhh, I see. Gosh. Sometimes there are kicks to being a werewolf!"

"I know right?"

Rachel and Brittany settled themselves in bed, Rachel laying with her head on Brittany's chest.

"What do you think will happen when everyone else transforms?"

"A few things. For starters, we're gonna see the spark between Quinn and Santana." Brittany explained whilst playing lazily with Rachel's hair.

"What?!" Rachel said

"It's so totally obvious Rachie. They're like in love with each other, well S is yet to realise it."

It all clicked to Rachel all of a sudden. Of course!

"You are amazing Brits!"

"I know baby."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and gasped when she looked at the purple mark that was forming on Brittany's neck.

"Oh Britts I'm sorry."

Before Brittany could say anything, Rachel pointed at the mark on Brittany's neck.

"You marked me!" Brittany laughed. "Oh god, and everyone will know because I never wear my turtle neck cheer costume."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Just don't do it again. Or do it in places where no one can see like there." Brittany pointed to Rachel's breast, where there was a similar mark forming. "Because I totally love it when you suck me."

Rachel laughed out loud before settling back down again.

2 days later...

Brittany walked into McKinley High holding hands with Rachel, they walked up to there friends who were at their locker.

"Hey B... Damn you had sex right?" Santana said with her trademark smirk on her face.

Rachel blushed a deep purple.

"What makes you think that S?"

"You're wearing a turtle neck costume which is clearly covering a love bite on your neck and Rachel is almost the same colour as the red in your costume." Quinn stated.

"You don't have to tell us the juicy details, JewBabe. But dude you finally got laid!" Puck said, holding his fist out for Rachel.

She smiled devishly and fist bumped Noah. Even though she was laughing and joking with her friends, she was still nervous. The full moon was on Thursday night, everyone's first transformation. It's going to be a long week.


End file.
